Para siempre
by kahiinta
Summary: Kagome y su hermana Sango estaban pasando las vacaciones de su vida en Nueva Orleans. Habían recorrido los rincones encantados de la misteriosa ciudad... de la mano de un sexy guía con ojos misteriosos y botas altas y negras. Pero una noticia hizo que alg
1. Chapter 1

**hola queridos lectores aqui le traigo una nueva historia para q la disfruten**

_**todo lo que ago es con el unico fin de entretener...sin fines de lucro ...los personajes le pretenesen la la magnfik creadora de inuyasha y la historia es adaptada de un libro de la gran Maggy Shayne**_

ReSuMeN:

_Kagome y su hermana Sango estaban pasando las vacaciones de su vida en Nueva Orleans. Habían salido por Bourbon Street hasta altas horas de la madrugada, paseado por el histórico barrio francés y visitado los famosos cementerios, así como el museo del vudú. También habían recorrido los rincones encantados de la misteriosa ciudad... de la mano de un sexy guía con bigote y botas altas y negras. Pero entonces se enteraron de que el hotel en el que estaban alojadas había sido en otro tiempo una casa de mala fama que había acabado destrozada por un incendio en el que habían muerto varias mujeres. La noticia hizo que algo cambiara; especialmente para Kagome, que no podía dejar de pensar en el misterioso guía. Y una noche, al mirar por su ventana, allí estaba él..._

**Capítulo 1**

– ¿Crees que es verdad lo que nos ha contado el guía sobre el hotel?  
– ¿Lo del desayuno de regalo? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo porque sabía perfectamente que no era eso a lo que se refería su hermana –. La verdad es que me creería cualquier cosa que me dijera un hombre tan guapo como él.  
–Yo hablo de lo de que el hotel esté embrujado. Lo cierto es que hay algo extraño en el ambiente. ¿Tú no lo notas? – dijo Sango frotándose los brazos y mirando a su alrededor con precaución. Se encontraban en un edificio de tres plantas en el barrio francés. En la habitación había una chimenea antigua con una repisa de madera labrada a mano y de al menos doscientos años de antigüedad; las ventanas altas y estrechas daban paso a un balcón de hierro forjado –. No me digas que tú no lo notas.  
–Creo que te has tomado demasiado en serio lo de la visita a los rincones encantados. Y la sensación extraña que notas es por la diferencia de temperatura que hay entre el calor infernal del exterior y el frescor de la habitación, que debe de ser una de las pocas en todo Nueva Orleans que tenga aire acondicionado.  
Sango volvió a mirar a su alrededor.  
–Sí, aire acondicionado y una antiquísima lámpara de aceite. Pero no, no es eso.  
–Cariño¿te parece que este sitio tiene aspecto de haber sido un burdel¿Eh¿O de haber sufrido un terrible incendio que dejó atrapadas a varias mujeres? – Kagome se dirigió a la ventana y miró a la calle, donde la gente paseaba de un lado a otro con guirnaldas de carnaval incluso a horas tan intempestivas –. Cualquiera habría podido saltar desde aquí a la calle sin hacerse ni un solo rasguño, y este es el último piso.  
Sango contestó con una sonrisa antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño y, en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, Kagome dejó de sonreír y observó la habitación detenidamente. Faltaba algo, pero no conseguía averiguar qué. A diferencia de su hermana, Kagome no solía dejarse llevar por su imaginación.  
Se quitó la cámara que llevaba colgada al cuello, la dejó sobre la mesilla y volvió a dirigirse a la ventana. Allí estaba él. Su largo pelo platinado y la barba perfectamente afeitada; llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones también negros metidos en aquellas botas que despertaban en Kagome las más traviesas fantasías.  
Estaba solo, paseando por la calle en penumbra hasta que se detuvo de repente y se volvió a mirarla. Aquellos ojos ardientes la hicieron darse cuenta con dolor de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir las caricias de un hombre. Él sonrió como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos sin esfuerzo alguno.  
Kagome dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la ventana y poniéndose una mano en el pecho en un intento por calmar los ansiosos latidos de su corazón. Entonces volvió a mirar sigilosamente.  
Y ya no estaba allí.

**Continuará...**

_bueno con todo cariño espero q les guste _

_cuidense mucho_

_y porfis dejen reviews gracias adios _


	2. capitulo 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación del libro de la escritora Maggy Shayne . Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece **

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada. Sabía que había estado soñando durante toda la noche, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos no pudo recordar el contenido de dichos sueños. Lo que era obvio era que habían sido muy intensos porque estaba sudorosa y el corazón le galopaba dentro del pecho como un caballo desbocado.

Tardó unos segundos en sentirse completamente despierta en el mundo real y, cuando lo consiguió, se bajó de la cama y fue directa al cuarto de baño. Se metió en la ducha y se dispuso a comenzar el día del mismo modo que lo acabaría: mojada. Hacía un tremendo calor húmedo en esa época del año. Aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

Salió del cuarto de baño dispuesta a ser la perfecta turista durante todo el día, pero entonces vio que su hermana estaba todavía en la cama.

– Vamos, dormilona. Despierta, ya es muy tarde. Sango abrió los ojos lo justo para ver a su hermana.

– ¿Te molestaría mucho que no te acompañara esta mañana?

– ¿Te encuentras mal? –le preguntó Kagome poniéndole la mano en la frente.

– No, sólo estoy agotada. Quiero quedarme durmiendo un par de horas más, después estaré lista para ponerme en marcha. Te lo prometo.

– ¿Estás segura de que no te importa quedarte aquí sola?

– No, durante el día no me importa – respondió con sinceridad –. Pero ven a recogerme a la hora de la comida.

– Muy bien – lo cierto era que no estaba en absoluto preocupada por Sango, su hermana nunca había sido una persona muy mañanera. Así pues, Kagome agarró su sombrero de paja, su bolso a juego, las gafas de sol y la cámara y salió de la habitación. Lo primero que hizo nada más salir del edificio fue darse la vuelta para tomarle una foto; de pronto le resultó extraño que no se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo antes. Pero cuando apretó el botón no ocurrió nada, parecía que se había acabado el carrete. ¿Cómo era posible? Kagome habría jurado que... Se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia y se dirigió a la pequeña tienda de souvenirs que había en la esquina de esa misma calle. Una vez hubo dejado la película para revelar y hubo comprado otras dos nuevas, salió de allí y continuó su camino.

Eran sólo las nueve de la mañana y ya había treinta grados de temperatura. El sudor manaba, pero no se evaporaba; no había ni un ápice de brisa en las calles casi desiertas. Todavía era demasiado temprano para los turistas, de hecho la mayoría de las tiendas ni siquiera habían abierto aún.

Kagome caminó desde Rue Royale hasta Jackson Square, le encantaba caminar, pero el movimiento estaba haciendo que la ropa se le quedara pegada a la piel húmeda. El Café du Monde estaba abierto y con muchas de sus mesas ya ocupadas. A un lado de la sala había un solo músico, un hombre vestido de blanco que estaba sacando el saxo de su funda para disponerse a tocar. Kagome eligió la mesa más cercana a él y, al pasar, le dejó un billete en la funda del instrumento.

–Muchas gracias, preciosidad. ¿Puedo tocar algo especial para ti en este bella mañana?

–Algo dulce e intenso –respondió ella–. Como el aire.

El músico sonrió comprendiendo perfectamente lo que le pedía y enseguida comenzó a tocar. Kagome se sentó a la mesa, pidió un café y se preparó a dejarse arrastrar por la melodía. Fue entonces cuando notó una especie de cosquilleo en la nuca, se puso recta, se dio la vuelta... y lo vio.

Allí estaba el guía.

**Continuará...**

_aquí un nuevo capitulo espero q les guste tanto como me gusto a mi ya q esto está bastante emoconante jeje ok gracias y dejen reviews POR FAVOR_


	3. capitulo 3

**********Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación del libro de la escritora Maggy Shayne . Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece **

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 3**

El misterioso guía estaba en la calle mirándola fijamente al otro lado del ventanal. Ella también lo miró durante unos segundos mientras sentía cómo una oleada de calor inundaba su cuerpo con una intensidad completamente desconocida para ella. Fue él el que apartó antes los ojos, y lo hizo para echar un vistazo a uno de los libros del expositor que había a su lado. Después volvió a mirarla con la misma fuerza. Parecía que con aquella mirada estuviera tratando de decirle algo.

Un grupo de turistas bloqueó su visión al pasar entre ellos y, cuando se hubieron alejado, él ya no estaba.

Kagome se puso en pie rápidamente y corrió en su busca. Miró por todas partes, pero no había ni rastro de él. ¿Por qué quería verlo con tantas ganas¿Qué le diría si se encontrara frente a él¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que le ocurría cada vez que se cruzaban sus miradas? Era como si algunas partes de su cuerpo que habían estado dormidas se despertaran de pronto. Era como si se derritiera por dentro, su piel se estremeciera, se le acelerara el corazón y se le pasaban por la cabeza cosas en las que jamás había pensado.

Seguramente era deseo. Siempre se había mostrado bastante fría ante los hombres, pero, por alguna razón, a lo mejor alguna extraña atracción química, cada vez que veía a aquel hombre al que apenas conocía sentía el impulso irreprimible de arrancarle la ropa.

Quizá fuera el intenso calor de Nueva Orleans, o quizá él tenía algo que provocaba tal deseo... Probablemente aquellas botas negras.

Sin darse cuenta, Kagome echó un vistazo al expositor de la tienda e intentó adivinar cuál de esas publicaciones sería la que había mirado él. Lo que descubrió en la portada de una de ellas la dejó sin habla: era una foto de su hotel bajo el titular Hoteles embrujados del barrio francés. Hojeó el libro hasta encontrar la imagen de una mujer desnuda exacta a ella. Al pie de la foto leyó algo aún más sorprendente: "La prostituta Kikyou sirvió de modelo para importantes artistas de mediados del siglo XIX. El hombre que la pintó en más ocasiones fue Inuyasha Taisho, cuyo autorretrato aparece en la página siguiente".

Cuando consiguió despegar los ojos de desnudo, pasó la página y se encontró mirando el rostro del guía.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamó en voz alta sin darse cuenta–. ¿Cuál será el significado de todo esto?

–¿Quiere comprar ese libro, querida? –le preguntó la dependienta.

–Sí, sí, aquí tiene –respondió ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dándole un billete–. Quédese con el cambio –añadió justo antes de volver rápidamente a la mesa del café donde el camarero ya había dejado su café.

Kagome se bebió el café sin poder apartar los ojos de la triste historia de Kikyou.

Era obvio que el guía les había ocultado muchos detalles. Les había hablado de las prostitutas fallecidas en el incendio al quedar atrapadas en las habitaciones del tercer piso, pero después se había entretenido en contarles las historias de los encantamientos y sucesos extraños que había sucedido en el hotel desde entonces. Sin embargo no les había contado que Kikyou era una modelo, la preferida de un hombre llamado Inuyasha Taisho, que era completamente igual a él. Inuyasha había tratado de rescatarla del fuego, pero él se quedó también atrapado. Aunque había sobrevivido, sus manos habían resultado tan afectadas por las quemaduras que no había podido volver a pintar.

Cerró el libro con lágrimas en los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Tenía que hablar con el guía, pensó mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa y se ponía en pie. La visita había partido el día anterior de una de las tiendas de vudú de la calle Rampart, que se encontraba cerca del hotel; así que supuso que ése era un buen lugar para empezar la búsqueda. Al entrar allí le sorprendió notar una deliciosa ráfaga de aire fresco.

Era una tienda pequeña de techos altos y paredes de madera oscura completamente cubiertas de estanterías donde se exponían los productos a la venta: muñecas de vudú, velas de diversos tamaños y colores... El aire olía a incienso y humo de puro.

–Quería saber si usted podría ayudarme a encontrar a alguien –le dijo a la muchacha que había tras el mostrador.

–Si quiere que le lean la mano, pase por aquí –le pidió señalando una puerta cubierta por unas cortinas de cuentas de madera–. Kaede está aquí hoy.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no me refería a eso. Estoy buscando al guía de la Visita a los Rincones Encantados que sale de aquí.

–¿Cuál de ellos? Hay muchos guías.

–Tenía el pelo largo y platinado, ojos dorados. Llevaba unas botas...

–Ah, te refieres a Yasha. No sabes la cantidad de mujeres que venían antes a buscarlo después del tour. Pero ya no trabaja para nosotros, hace ya... cinco años que se fue.

–Eso es imposible. Era el guía de la visita que mi hermana y yo hicimos anoche.  
La chica la miró con el ceño fruncido hasta que Kagome bajó los ojos incómodamente.

–¿Sabe entonces quién guió la visita de las nueve y media? –preguntó buscando una estrategia alternativa.  
–Veamos –dijo mirando unos libros–. Debió de ser Miroku.

–¿Y sabe dónde podría encontrarlo?

–Pues tiene otro grupo dentro de media hora, así que estará en la puerta unos minutos antes.

Kagome dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, oyó el tintineo de las cortinas de cuentas y después una voz de mujer:

–Venga por aquí, señorita. Necesito leerle la mano.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con uno de los rostros más bellos que había visto en toda su vida. Sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo especial y le tendió una mano cubierta de anillos y pulseras. Llevaba un turbante de seda morada y azul.

–Gracias, pero no quiero que me lean nada.

–No importa, lo necesita. Venga –le ordenó tomándole la mano y llevándola al otro lado de las cortinas, a una habitación con olor a sándalo.

Continuará...

**_bueno aqui apedido de mis lectores he hecho el capitulo más largo es lo q más puedo hacer...espero q les guste gracias y dejen reviews_**


End file.
